Azulear tu tinte
by IrisJR
Summary: Initialement posté : été 2014 (?) Bonheur ? Malheur ? Fondus l'un dans l'autre, imbriqués à jamais. Pile, face, Inéluctable. Le Bonheur est complet, ou il n'est pas. Et, lorsque l'on soulève, lorsque l'on retourne : le Malheur omniprésent se dégage de sa boîte de pandore. Absolu, dites-vous ? Pendant ce temps, nous, on est heureux. Et c'est bien le principal.
1. 0 FUNAMBULE

AZULEAR TU TINTE

Bonheur ? Malheur ? Fondus l'un dans l'autre, imbriqués à jamais. Pile, face, Inéluctable. Le Bonheur est complet, ou il n'est pas. Et, lorsque l'on soulève, lorsque l'on retourne : le Malheur omniprésent se dégage de sa boîte de pandore. Absolu, dites-vous ? Pendant ce temps, nous, on est heureux. Et c'est bien le principal.

 **Personnage :** Meldy, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, un couple non défini (Miraxus ou StingMi)  
 **Genre :** Family/Friendship/Drama/Romance (léger)  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Disclaimer :** Personnage à Hiro Mashima, texte m'appartenant

FUNAMBULE

Les garçons ont des capuches et les filles des parapluies.  
Les autres ne sont ni l'un ni l'autre. Ni fille ni garçon.  
Ils ne sont pas rien, ils _deviennent._  
Et peut être finiront-ils par devenir autre chose.

Les garçons ont des capuches et les filles des parapluies.  
Les autres dansent sous l'orage et laissent les gouttelettes parsemer leur peau.  
Ils rient et ils sourient, ils crient aux ciels leur joie.

 _Ils tourbillonnent et frissonnent et_  
 _dans les nuages,_  
 _ils voient les foudres d'été et le sel de la mer,_  
 _les ondulations immobiles du sable,_  
 _les larmes qui bleuissent la peau._


	2. 11 CARA A CARA - LIBELLULE

AZULEAR TU TINTE

Bonheur ? Malheur ? Fondus l'un dans l'autre, imbriqués à jamais. Pile, face, Inéluctable. Le Bonheur est complet, ou il n'est pas. Et, lorsque l'on soulève, lorsque l'on retourne : le Malheur omniprésent se dégage de sa boîte de pandore. Absolu, dites-vous ? Pendant ce temps, nous, on est heureux. Et c'est bien le principal.

 **Personnage :** Meldy, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, un couple non défini (Miraxus ou StingMi)  
 **Genre :** Family/Friendship/Drama/Romance (léger)  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Disclaimer :** Personnage à Hiro Mashima, texte m'appartenant

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

 **CARA A CARA**

1\. LIBELLULE

Quand je suis rentrée, il disait :

« J'ai rêvé de pluie, cette nuit.

– Normal mon p'tit gars, il y a deux ans on a eu quelques problèmes de fuites et depuis, impossible de faire partir l'odeur, répondait le proprio, un moustachu bedonnant. »

Je soupirai. C'est pas comme si on pouvait se payer autre chose, de toute manière. Alors les fuites et les plafonds jaunâtres qui puaient le moisi, les petits 50m² étriqués, les escaliers interminables, finalement, tout ça, c'était déjà pas mal. On en avait vu des pires, lui et moi, des qui vous prennent à la gorge pour mieux vous extirper les larmes des yeux et vous faire bouillir le sang avec une pincée de sel.

Lui il hochait la tête, d'un air hybride, l'air très sérieux, très « Oui oui je vois, je comprends, je compatis, quel drame ! » bref toute sa panoplie d'hypocrite grave alors que ses yeux perdus dans le vague, je le voyais très bien, disaient simplement « Je m'en fous. J'ai rêvé de pluie voilà. » Et puis même, je me suis dit, qu'est-ce qu'il parle de ses rêves, depuis quand il rêve ? Mais ce que j'avais pas vu aussi, c'était la petite lueur lointaine au fin fond de ses prunelles. Une petite luciole d'émerveillement : Il avait rêvé de pluie. Sur le coup là, à le voir comme ça appuyé sur le mur grisâtre, son torse imberbe nu et blanc, les cheveux en bataille comme sortant du lit, je me suis dit, eh allez, il s'est passé quoi encore, il a quoi celui–là. L'a rien à faire et encore il arrive à dire des conneries, et blablabla… Faut pas m'en vouloir. La nuit avait été littéralement crevante.

C'est fou comme sa peau super immaculée contrastait avec la peinture écaillée du mur. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je me rappelles de ça, je sais pas moi non plus. Je sais juste que sur ce mur sale, la pâleur de sa peau de neige, fine comme une feuille à cigarette, me frappait plus que d'ordinaire. Et ses cheveux noirs aussi, je me serai crue dans une vieille pellicule en noir et blanc. J'ai pensé « Gray », je me suis dit « Gray » et j'avais « Gray » devant moi. Une sale moisissure grise que cette vision, je sais pas trop comment, m'avait permis une infime seconde de capter dans son entièreté.

C'était pas courant, ça. Même carrément bizarre.

Et croyez–moi. En terme de qualité de moisissures en tout genre, on était des grands spécialistes. Alors c'était pas un peu de pluie qui allait nous rebuter.

La nuit avait été épuisante. Le froid qui venait, y a pas à dire, on le sentait bien. C'était urgence sur urgence, et vas–y que je cours à droite à gauche, que je monte et que je descend, ces derniers jours. Et encore un clodo retrouvé mort de froid, en veux–tu en voilà. Quel bordel. Alors après l'hôpital blanc, l'odeur de maladie désinfectée et ces pâles squelettes décharnés, ce nouvel appart, c'était même carrément bien.

Je secouai la tête, débarrassant mes yeux des éclats ternes et gris qui venaient s'y longer, la nuit tombée. Et ma nuit succédait aux ténèbres. Depuis quand j'étais plus sortie à la lumière du jour ? J'allais devenir un vampire, voilà tout. J'enlevai mon imper (c'est bien connu, les suceurs de sang portent des impairs…), les mains tremblantes. Zut ! Ce que je pouvais maudire cette fichue faiblesse. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

Le froid sans doute. Oui, le froid…

Me remarquant enfin, Gray s'approcha d'un pas feutré mais je chassai rapidement sa main dans un grincement de dents. La pitié, non merci. Il grimaça, le pli de sa lèvre relevé, dévoilant férocement ses dents blanches. (C'était vraiment un chat ce mec) Sans plus un mot il me débarrassa de mon sac et, alors qu'il raccompagnait le vieux à la porte, je me dirigeai vers la seule chambre de l'appart. Ca gênait pas, de toute façon. Gray et moi, c'est comme si on était frère et sœur, au fond. Ok, des frères et sœurs inconnus et connus à la fois. Quel paradoxe. Enfin, façon de dire.

En rentrant je remarquai l'odeur entêtante dans laquelle baignait la pièce. C'aurait pu être désagréable, comme des plaques de moisis sur le mur, où juste une sensation de poisse glacée. Mais non, bizarrement, c'était juste reposant. La petite chambre grise exigue et mal éclairée semblait s'ouvrir je ne sais comment dans la lumière, donner vue sur autre chose. Au lieu de m'oppresser elle me donnait à respirer.

Je remarquai à peine le désordre causé par mon _coloc_ de fortune, j'avais l'habitude. Et puis peu importe, y avait pas grand–chose, une minuscule fenêtre, une ampoule nue au plafond, un lit un peu dur mais toujours bienvenu. Pas grand-chose d'autre. Dépouillé tout ça. Pas de souvenir ici, rien, et tant mieux. C'était pas plus mal, de rester dans cette chambre, se coucher sur le lit qui donne sur le vide, le néant, que le blanc passé hypnotisant, apaisant. Le peu de lumière, si faible, qui inonde, pâle, de partout. Et cette drôle impression de sentir quelque chose de lointain, de vieux, de profond. Quelque chose d'oublié, d'agréable, qui remonte par vague et qui vous sépare la peau du ventre en deux, doucement, pour laisser respirer vos entrailles.

« Quelle odeur bizarre.

– Tu la sens ?

– Oui. Mais je l'avais pas remarqué, lors de la visite.

– Il a pas plu pourtant, cette nuit. »

Et on ne dit plus rien d'autre parce que je tombais littéralement de sommeil et me laissait bercer par le parfum enivrant de la pluie. Les nuits étaient trop longues, maintenant. Bien trop longues. Et le jour enfin m'offrait le repos dont j'avais besoin pour survivre.

Alors, dans le jour plein de lumière, je rêvai.

Je ne sais plus quel rêve je fis, je ne peux le raconter. Je sais seulement que la mer la pluie, les océans et les lacs envahissaient de leurs fragrances mes narines, mon corps entier, soulevaient quelque chose d'infini en moi, quelque chose qui n'avait aucune fin et qui le laissait respirer, s'exprimer. Quelque chose qui faisait de l'air autour de moi un concentré d'oxygène fleuri à consommer sans limite. Et je flottais ainsi en extase, comme au–dessus même du ciel. En me réveillant, je n'avais ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Je me sentais propre et lavée, jusqu'aux confins des profondeurs, disposée à sourire même si l'orage venait d'éclater pile au–dessus de ma tête.

« Au temps pour moi. C'est charmant, comme odeur, la pluie. »

Je soulevai les paupières. Je me dis que la chambre était devenue la pièce de la mer.

Une mer blanche et amoureuse.


End file.
